The types of refuse which need disposal cover a very wide range, and require the use of very complex and different disposal techniques.
Within this range of refuse types, that commonly known as RDF, or refuse derived fuel, or alternative fuel is of particular importance.
RDF basically results from a sorting procedure by which all the incombustible components, such as iron, glass, aluminium, inert materials and anything else not contemplated by the rules governing RDF, including organic fractions generally consisting of food residues and other putrescible materials, are separated out.
The remainder is commonly known as refuse derived fuel, or RDF. RDF is currently treated in so-called incinerators, by which it is reduced into ash and gaseous combustion products.
Gaseous combustion products are highly polluting because they contain oxides of various types which are in themselves toxic.
The most common oxides are carbon monoxide, sulphur oxides and in particular nitrogen oxides.
At the exit of incinerators of known type, means for treating said oxides must be provided, resulting in increased plant costs and hence increased disposal costs.
The object of this patent is to provide an RDF treatment plant which has much lower operating costs than known plants, and generates combustion products which are non-polluting or of very low pollution, and can be partly reutilized in the form of fuel gas.